The Mile High Club
by NoLove10
Summary: For rookies, their introduction to the Mile High Club couldn't be more exciting. Ship: Shane and Maggie. ONE SHOT!


_This was weirdly inspired. Since it's been a while since I've written anything Shaggie related for my Shaggie fans out there, I'm doing you guys a treat with this one shot. I'm going to cross my fingers and hope you guys enjoy this, because as you might know, I'm horrible at those really descriptive sexual things. But it's not anything I haven't tried writing before. Enjoy though!_

888

It's been an eventful week for both Shane and Maggie. With Shane wrapping up his new show "Salem" and Maggie getting hers ("Stalker") picked up on CBS, things couldn't be better. It seems like it was yesterday they were just starting Nikita, just yesterday they had this high school teenage crush on each other, just yesterday when they both got one of the most amazing opportunity of their career to remake an old 90's rebellious, kick-ass show. It was a great ride but four years later, it ended. Though as bittersweet as it was to say goodbye to an amazing group of people and an outstanding well written show, it was understood that when the great things in life come to an end, better ones come ahead and it makes greater memories.

However, with a long weekend break ahead of them, the couple decided to take a short trip exotic trip down in South America in the great Ile Royale, French Guiana. It was both their first time going there and the excitement was overwhelming. Maggie just couldn't wait to be all alone with her sexy man and do things they haven't been able to do lately because of their hectic work schedule.

They had just board their night plane and Maggie was already feeling jet lagged. She's not really a fan of planes and traveling but she guessed that the nightly ones were better and plus she had Shane along this time.

"How's that headache treating you?" Shane genuinely asked as he cuddled Maggie under a warm blanket.

"I'll be better as soon as this flight is over." Maggie replied. (Not with an ounce of hope. If it was going to go away, it would've had already because she took three Advil and so far it hasn't cured her yet or knocked her out.)

"That's a long time." Shane chuckled.

Maggie bit at the nape of his neck annoyingly and purposely. "You're not helping." She murmured.

Shane chuckled as he ran his fingers through her silky hair. "Well lucky for you I'm here." He said.

"Hm," Maggie mumbled as she pulled away to look up into his eyes. "Why's that?" She asked.

"I was just informed by a little birdie that the Mile High Club was recruiting." Shane replied with a little smirk dancing on his lips.

Maggie pulled away from his chest, staring at him confusingly until she made sense of what he had said.

The Mile High Club… Oh my God!

"What did you just say to me?" Maggie burst out stunned.

Shane giggled at her priceless face expression. "The Mile High Club, babe," He begin.

Maggie had to cover his mouth with her hand. He was really going to explain this to her in details as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

When Maggie thought he sort of got the memo that she knew what it was, she let go of his lips but that was apparently a great mistake because he started speaking again.

"Where people-"

Maggie covered his mouth again. "I know what the Mile High Club is, okay?" She told him as she ran her other hand through her hair with an unbelievable smile across her lips.

"I'm not-"

She was ready to let down his suggestion but when he started making the puppy face. The damn puppy face works all the time with his green eyes.

"No," Maggie said. She was sticking to it and she felt like a mother refusing her child candy at the store. "Wipe away the damn puppy face because I'm not gonna go and have sex with you in the bathroom."

_Ah._

"You're a new member aren't you?" Shane teased.

He knew it by the innocent look on her face. For a half-second, Shane felt bad for teasing her because she's known Maggie to be really spontaneous. It's not like they haven't done it on the balcony of their hotel room once… or even a photo-booth at _"Nikita's"_ series finale wrap party.

He's just surprised she wasn't familiar with the Mile High Club yet. Though they have not tried it… ever, but he assumed she might have done it with an ex before.

"I just will not do it." Maggie rolled her eyes. "That's too crazy."

Shane shrugged as he scratched his rough beard. "Okay." He nodded. "I was just trying to help because I've read somewhere that it's scientifically proven that a good orgasm releases stress and knocks out a mean headache right out of a window."

That wasn't helping!

But that's not what Maggie was bothered about. He just sounded like he's done this before.

"Wait, have you done this before?" She asked.

She couldn't help it.

"Have I?" Shane repeated awkwardly.

Maggie nodded.

"Please. I've done all matters of human craziness," He scoffed. "But right now I'm not going to discuss any of it with you."

_Liar!_

And Maggie could tell. Sometimes it can slip Shane's mind that Maggie knew him better than he knows himself at times.

So she pinched his arms torturously.

"Answer the question." She said seriously.

"Okay," Shane groaned. "As in technically rip someone out of their clothing in a moving airplane?" He stammered.

"Yes." Maggie rolled her eyes again.

Shane shook his head. "Not really." He replied sincerely.

"Oh." Maggie smiled.

At least now she doesn't feel like a loner anymore because she too hasn't gone there yet with anybody she's been with intimately.

"But I'm totally down for it." Shane told her. "All types of people have done it. I bet even Angelina Jolie has tried it before."

Maggie laughed. "That's funny." She bit her lips.

Only he could bring Angelina Jolie in a conversation like this. Like it's not awkward enough, or anything.

"I'm still not going to be one of them."

Oh yes. She meant it. Just for that brief moment where she watched Shane's face completely drain out of life.

He gave up trying to convince her when he opened his book and begin to silently read from where he left off.

Maggie didn't like that. She's used to him being so persistent about things. For him to just accept _no_ without asking her for a whole PowerPoint presentation about why she was saying _no_ was unusual for her. She truly felt horrible.

"Hey," She took the book in his hand and closed it. "I'm not saying I'm not into it, alright?" She caressed his rough-late-day bearded cheek. "Just… how would that even work?" She whispered.

Suddenly, Shane was very interested again.

"It's really not that hard." He told her smilingly. ""We just need to get an application for new members." He joked.

His sense of humor, honestly, it never fails to make her laugh. It's always on point.

"I'll go in first and leave the door unlocked." Shane said. "After some time you may use your little sexy Nikita spy-like way to sneak your way without anyone noticing."

It sounded like a perfect plan.

"Oh."

It also sounded like it's something he's thoroughly thought about before. Which made Maggie wonder, how many more unspoken fantasies does he have?

But she was totally fine with them unraveling one at a time.

Their lips met for a short brush and Maggie took that advantage to give him a sneak peek of what's to come by biting at his upper lips.

"Go, go."

Maybe she got overly-excited because barely thirty seconds after Shane left, she was making a run for the bathroom.

And God, she was almost there.

Until she bumped into a flight attendant down at the aisle. Can you believe her luck?

"I'm sorry ma'am, but the lavatory is not available at the moment." The mid-thirties woman said.

_No duh! _

Maggie was surprised that she wasn't star-stroked. Perhaps that woman was an alien from space.

It wouldn't be a ridiculous theory at all.

"I know." Maggie nodded. "I just really have to go."

The woman shook her head. Actually Leslie. Maggie had just realized it was printed in white lanyard across her employee jacket stylishly.

"Yeah," Leslie said. "I'm sure you have to, but there's no waiting in the aisle. It's an airplane policy."

Really?

"I know. But I'm sure you've heard about girl monthly problem? Maybe you could make an exception just this once."

"Ma'am please go back to your seat."

Maggie tried it all. She really did but that woman just wouldn't break. For the first time in her life, Maggie felt like she was scolded by her mother. Yuck!

_How rude!_

She returned to her seat a little annoyed to say the least.

"_Damn it."_

…

Apparently, she wasn't the only one not pleased. When Shane came back to his seat, he was furious.

"I waited forever." He whispered. "I was ready."

"I got caught." Maggie told him.

Unbelievable…

"By who?" Shane asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A flight attendant." Maggie replied. "She told me I had to take my seat and that was before she gave me that weird look. Like she knew what we planned."

"That look could've meant anything." Shane said.

"Whatever." Maggie sighed. "This isn't going to happen anymore."

"Oh come on!" Shane whined. "You're giving up too easy."

Maggie raised her eyebrow. "Oh really? You think you can do any better?"

"Absolutely." Shane replied confidently. "You go in now and I'll be in there in thirty seconds."

"Okay." Maggie agreed. "Thirty seconds."

Shane nodded. "See you then." He gave her butt a small inappropriate smack in her tight little spring dress as he let her get by.

However, when the time came for Shane to quickly slip in, some douche bag beat him to it, claiming that he had been waiting before him.

"Sorry, I have to get in there." Shane told him, pinching the bridge of his nose uncomfortably.

"I was here first." The man said. "I really have to go, man."

_Hell no you don't!_ Shane wanted to burst. At least not with his girl waiting in there for him.

"It's extremely important that I get in there before you do." Shane tried again.

He really did try to convince the guy but he didn't seem to care.

"I'll be quick man. I'm sure you can wait."

…

The door opened as Maggie was fixing her hair. She thought it was Shane up until the time she looked up at the mirror and found some other creepy guy behind her.

"Ahhhh. Dear God!"

This is definitely not who she was expecting and she hated being startled.

Outside, Shane was dying of laughter because judging by the girlish scream that came after Maggie's abrupt "Dear God"; he guessed that dude got kneed pretty hard in the peeping tom.

Maggie walked out of the bathroom, furiously. At least then, she understood Shane's frustration the first time that this plan didn't work.

"So how'd that go in there?" Shane teased as Maggie plopped down next to him.

Maggie punched his arm. "What the hell was that?" She asked.

Shane chuckled. Damn it, she's sexy when she's angry and sexually frustrated.

"That was not funny!" Maggie called him out. "I was waiting and then that freaky looking man walked in. I kicked him in the balls by accident."

_It was no accident!_

"Poor man." Shane laughed.

"This is the worse flight ever." Maggie pouted.

Waah!

"No, baby," Shane begin. He pampered Maggie's face with kisses and he was able to earn a smile from her.

"We can't give up." He said. "We'll try one more time. We just have to get in there at the same time."

"That'd be too obvious." Maggie shook her head.

Shane shrugged. "Maybe they won't care." He smiled. "After all, most of them are asleep."

True.

When Maggie stood up, he hugged her from behind and together, they were able to hastily make it to the bathroom together.

Well except for the judgmental or maybe questioning looks they got from a few elderies.

…

After failing twice, they were finally in together. And as small as the space in the bathroom was, they were going to make it work because it seemed better than nothing at all.

What started out to be an innocent peck between giggles became a kiss of hunger, a kiss of passionate. Their tongues rolled in each other's mouth, their hands vigorously exploring each other's body in a way that was so very erotic.

"Tell me that this is not exciting?" Shane breathed against Maggie's lips as he twined his fingers through her loose hair.

"I'd be lying." Maggie replied.

She bit his neck when he pulled her hair so roughly. She didn't get pain from that, she got a rush of pleasure and adrenaline when he all of the sudden hoisted her up on the small sink. Her legs spread around his waist as their lips met again.

They both knew it was only a matter of time before someone came knocking.

Shane's shirt came off faster than either of them could blink and so did his belt and briefs. Time wasn't in their hands. Her panties were removed just as quickly.

That moment when he was inside her, fully erect and nearly pulsing with need was pure heaven. Having that connection with each other, whether it was out of pure love making in candle dim light or just a quickie in the bathroom, that feeling of becoming one never cease to send butterflies through Maggie's stomach.

"God, yes." Maggie moaned.

The way they fitted together, the way their eyes locked as she rode him like a midnight horse against the wall was about amazing as it could get.

Everything from the ass groping, to the nails digging down Shane's back to prevent them from screaming in ecstasy was unlike anything they've both every experienced. The more of each other they got, the more they wanted. Maybe it's because this was all new to the both of them.

As they came crushing down from their orgasm, their lips met in a soft kiss that sealed the aftermath of their official welcome to the Mile High Club.

"I can't believe we just did that." Maggie breathed breathlessly.

Shane smiled through a chuckle. "Welcome to the Mile High Club, sweetheart."

888

Exiting the bathroom first, Maggie had the _"I-just-got-fucked-so good"_ hair do and Shane was still working on getting the zipper of his pants up as they reclaimed their seats as if nothing just happened.

The headache Maggie had… totally gone.

They sat next to each other like they were complete strangers.

"So?" Maggie begin with a sigh.

"So." Shane repeated. "That was hot."

Hm. That's almost an understatement.

"I was thinking mortifying for a second considering that now everyone on this plane knows what we were doing." Maggie whispered.

Silence…

"And it was really, really, really hot!" She added a few seconds later.

"I love you so much."

Their fingers locked together as Shane pulled his lover against his chest. He kissed her forehead and soon enough, they were fast asleep.

Traveling may have just got a little exciting because every time they're in a plane together, it's going to be almost inevitable.

They both could agree that a replay was in order very soon.

888

_Well, this is it. Thought are welcomed so please leave a review and let me know._


End file.
